


The Third Degree

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Zethrid has some one-on-one time with her prisoner.For Kinktober Day 15 - "Object Insertion"





	The Third Degree

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop posting this stuff at midnight.

The prisoners’ block was the most secure level on the ship. Prince Lotor had learned through much trial and error that the Paladins were never easy creatures to restrain, and the cells here were equipped with a wide variety of sedatives, cryopods, and others means to keep them inactive and pliant.

However, Zethrid had always preferred her captives to be a little more active.

“You’re a monster!” Princess Allura said breathlessly. She struggled to hold her head up, but her glare certainly wasn’t faltering in the least. “You disgusting - foul - ”

For her part, Zethrid just grinned. The princess was immobilized on the metal table before her, heads cuffed on either side of her head. It had been the work of a moment to fetch the attaching cuffs and bend the princess’s legs back against her chest so they touched ankles to wrists. Even though she might have caught a kick or two doing it, the position put her prisoner’s - _assets_ on display perfectly, and had made it impossible for her to resist when Zethrid had split the bottom of her suit open to expose her. Not that Princess Allura wasn’t making it known how much she objected.

“Once I get out of this thing, I swear, you’re going to regret every time you - nnh!”

Zethrid ignored Allura’s sound of outrage as she stroked Allura’s pussy, from her clit to her taint. She slicked up nicely under Zethrid’s fingers, smooth folds growing wet as her calloused fingertips dragged over them. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t catch that last part.”

The flow of Allura’s insults grew more and more broken as Zethrid kept touching her. Obviously she didn’t want to admit that _some_ part of her was enjoying this. Once Zethrid’s fingers were good and dripping, she pressed a few fingers deeper, probing at the tight, wet hole hidden under those folds. Allura seemed more than ready for the next part.

Zethrid moved back, unhooking the baton from her belt. This model had been decommissioned for quite some time. Most ship commands had found them not aggressive enough, but Zethrid had used them a time or two; their slim, black shafts could deal out a lot more damage than most people suspected. Allura tensed, obviously expecting a beating, but her eyes went wide as Zethrid pressed the tip of it against her pussy. “No! N - ”

It slid in so _easily_. Allura cried out, and Zethrid worked it into her a little farther, meeting more resistance as Allura clamped down. The princess didn’t seem to know where to look; she looked horrified at the sight of her violation, but the flush on her face belied something quite different from revulsion.

This was definitely the most delicious interrogation Zethrid had ever conducted. Every time Allura gasped in a breath, Zethrid pushed a little deeper to hear her squeal. Eventually the baton was more than half buried in her, and when Zethrid let go of the handle, it stayed upright, wobbling a little.

“Not bad,” Zethrid purred. “That’s a lot more than I thought you’d be able to take, but we can keep working on it.”

Allura couldn’t seem to muster up a response to that; she had squeezed her eyes shut, sucking in desperate little breaths. Zethrid leaned in closer to examine where the baton was buried inside the princess. Damn, she could _see_ her clenching around it -

The alarms squawked, and Zethrid cursed, straightening up. Of all the times - but the prince would want her on the bridge, and she couldn’t very well make an excuse to him. She had started for the door when Allura blurted out, “Wait! You can’t leave me here!”

“Why not?” Zethrid said. She held up the ring of encoded crystals in her pocket - their touch was the only thing that would unlock those cuffs. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. Try to enjoy yourself.”

She turned around, slamming the door shut on Allura’s cries.


End file.
